For the Sake of Those I Love
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Et si Lucifer avait reçu l'ordre de devenir le diable ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le pousser à accepter ce destin ?


**For the Sake of Those I Love**

Ce jour-là, Lucifer ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire.

Sinon, il aurait voulu vomir lorsque Michel lui avait fait savoir que Père souhaitait lui communiquer des instructions.

Il n'avait pas pensé à la nature de ces instructions. Tout ce qui lui importait sur le moment, c'était que Père sollicitait sa présence. Alors il était allé le rejoindre, en bon fils obéissant.

Les entrevues avec Père se déroulaient toujours dans le Jardin. L'endroit le plus magnifique du Paradis, en vérité, avec un ange spécialement dévoué à son entretien. Et qui remplissait son office avec soin, songea l'Étoile du Matin en observant un bouquet d'orchidées orangées.

Une sensation lumineuse et chaleureuse dans son dos l'avertit de la présence de Père. L'Archange se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait beau être l'Étoile du Matin, même sa langue ne pouvait chanter la magnificence du Créateur. Il fallait être autorisé à le voir pour prendre conscience de Sa grandeur. Un privilège que seul détenaient les quatre Archanges.

« Tu m'as fait appeler et me voici devant toi, Père » dit Lucifer en se mettant à genoux.

Comme à chaque fois que son Créateur s'adressait à lui, l'Archange eut l'impression d'être rempli de la tête aux pieds par la lumière d'un ciel d'été.

_Il se trouve que J'ai une mission importante à te confier, mon enfant._

« Ordonne, et j'obéis » répondit Lucifer.

_Tu sais que Je prévois de créer une race d'êtres qui sera apparentée à tes frères et tes sœurs par l'intelligence et le cœur._

« Je le sais » confirma l'Étoile du Matin, sentant sa grâce se contracter.

L'évocation du Grand Projet – mûri avant même la création des anges – le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Qui parmi les anges pouvait savoir ce que ferait cette nouvelle race ? Les Léviathans étaient déjà bien assez à combattre.

_Je sens tes doutes, mon fils._

« Ils sont justifiés. Et Tu le sais. » se défendit l'Archange.

_Je ne te blâme pas de douter. Je sais comment s'achèvera l'œuvre que J'ai enfantée, et Je puis d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que tes doutes se concrétiseront._

La respiration de Lucifer s'arrêta brusquement.

_L'homme rejettera l'ange, son frère de lumière. Il ira même jusqu'à blasphémer Mon nom. Ses instincts seront ceux du Léviathan, qui jamais ne se rassasie de la destruction qu'il sème dans son sillage. Il donnera la mort à ceux qui partagent son sang, et il en retirera du contentement._

« Alors… pourquoi le créer ? » souffla l'Étoile du Matin.

_Car l'homme embrassera également la part de Moi que Je lui confierais. Il arpentera les cieux à l'égal de l'ange, et son cœur sera à l'égal du Mien, débordant d'amour envers ceux qui partagent son sang et ceux qui ne le partagent pas. Il accédera à la capacité de faire jaillir des univers du néant, et un jour viendra où sa grandeur sera égale à la Mienne._

Lucifer plissa le front.

« J'entends Ta parole, mais mon esprit n'en perce pas le sens » avoua-t-il. « Comment l'humain pourra-t-il être tout ce que Tu as dit ? S'il est ceci, il ne peut être cela ! »

_Il pourra devenir ceci ou cela, ou même être ceci et cela. Car Je lui donnerais pour âme une aile d'ange et une queue d'âne._

« Ouvre mon intelligence, Père ! » implora l'Archange. « Pourquoi lui donner l'occasion de Te blasphémer ? »

_Si l'homme voit s'ouvrir devant lui la voie rectiligne et la voie sinueuse, n'aura-t-il pas davantage de mérite à suivre la plus ardue ? Celle qui blessera ses pieds nus et l'exposera sans pitié au feu du soleil, mais l'amènera sans faillir aux portes de Mon jardin ?_

L'Étoile du matin courba la nuque.

« Encore une fois, Tes plans me laissent confondu » déclara-t-il. « Quels obstacles mettras-Tu sur le chemin de l'homme pour lui permettre de trouver le chemin de l'Esprit ? »

_Comme la flamme de la bougie ne peut être vue que par la nuit la plus sombre, la grandeur de l'homme ne pourra rayonner qu'au cœur de la malveillance. Il devra affronter la tentation encore et encore, et rejeter le tentateur._

Un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lucifer.

« Qui donc sera le tentateur ? » interrogea-t-il avec appréhension.

Le Créateur prit un moment avant de répondre.

_Lorsque je t'ai créé, Helel, toi qui porte le flambeau précédant Mon arrivée, J'attendais beaucoup de toi. Ta beauté te rend plus redoutable encore que Michel. On peut combattre la peur inspirée par son adversaire. Mais qui serait capable de résister à la beauté ?_

La grâce de l'Archange pulsa violemment sous l'effet de son angoisse.

_C'est en repoussant ta beauté que l'homme se fera grand. C'est en n'écoutant pas ta voix enjôleuse qu'il deviendra plus qu'un ange. Ta séduction s'efforcera de l'entraîner à sa déchéance, et tu le séduiras sans compter, mais il finira par ne même plus voir ce que tu lui offres._

« Père » hoqueta l'Étoile du Matin. « Ce que Tu me donnes, c'est du poison caché dans le miel. Je le sens. »

Sentant la terreur de son deuxième-né, la présence du Créateur se fit rassurante.

_N'aie crainte, mon enfant. Tu sais que tu disposes de ta libre et entière volonté. Ton refus ne M'offensera pas._

Mal à l'aise, Lucifer sentit sa grâce tournoyer.

« Mais si je ne deviens pas le tentateur… Qui choisiras-tu ? »

Une pointe de chagrin s'infiltra dans la réponse de Père.

_Seul un Archange pourra remplir ce rôle. Parmi tous mes enfants qui vivent dans Mon domaine céleste, vous quatre êtes les plus à même d'assumer le manteau de l'Adversaire. Michel est d'avance choisi pour affronter celui qui le deviendra, ce qui le rend donc inéligible. Il n'y a donc que trois candidats._

Trois candidats. Lui, Raphaël et Gabriel.

Lucifer ferma les paupières.

Le flux de connaissance divine se déversa en lui avec la violence d'un fleuve en crue. Une Cage de métal glacial. Des hurlements qui ne se taisaient jamais. Des flammes féroces et impitoyables. Du sang par flaques sur un sol palpitant et boursouflé comme de la chair malade. Des corps en décomposition qui vivaient, d'une laideur presque insoutenable. Et toujours, un froid cruel qui n'en finissait pas.

Lucifer sut qu'il venait d'entrevoir le destin de celui qui deviendrait le Diable.

Raphaël. Raphaël qui avait la manie de le regarder comme s'il venait de commettre une sottise. Raphaël qui lui prêtait à peine plus d'attention qu'à un bibelot gênant quand il lisait. Raphaël qui était toujours prêt à l'écouter quand il se sentait mal. Raphaël au sourire si rare mais si radieux. Raphaël qui s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres.

Gabriel. Gabriel qui semait sans arrêt le désordre. Gabriel qui n'écoutait jamais rien. Gabriel qui pleurait pour un rien. Gabriel qui riait et souriait tellement plus que les autres. Gabriel qui savait aimer si profondément et si absolument.

Plutôt s'arracher la grâce avec son couteau d'Archange que de voir un de ses deux jeunes frères être jeté dans cette Cage glaciale.

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux.

« Fais de moi ton Adversaire, Père. Je tenterai les humains, je les pousserai à prendre la damnation pour la salvation, le mensonge pour la vérité et la corruption pour la pureté. Ils se rendront ignobles à Tes yeux et iront jusqu'à nier Ton existence. A compter de ce jour, ne m'appelle plus Helel, mais Satan. »

La présence du Créateur augmenta en intensité, au point que l'Étoile du Matin en suffoqua presque.

_De tous mes enfants, tu M'es le plus dévoué. Pars en paix._

« Je ne ferais pas ce que j'ai annoncé par amour pour Toi » rétorqua amèrement l'Archange en s'inclinant profondément.

_Je le sais._

Sur ces dernières paroles, la présence de Père se retira du Jardin.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Lucifer se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie du Jardin. Des éclairs du futur continuaient à surgir dans son esprit par intermittence. Il eut l'envie de revenir sur sa décision.

_Raphaël et Gabriel._

Il crispa la mâchoire.

Alors qu'il refermait les portes derrière lui, un bolide à cheveux rouges et à ailes bleues le percuta de plein fouet et manqua le faire tomber par terre.

« Luci ! » s'écria Gabriel, ses longues mèches lui tombant sur les yeux. « Tu tombes à pic ! Cache-moi, tu veux ? »

« GABRIEL ! » rugit Raphaël en surgissant dans le couloir, les plumes hérissées de fureur. « Je sais que c'était toi, petit dépravé ! »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve ! » protesta son benjamin.

« Des paillettes ! » cracha le guérisseur en proférant le mot comme la pire des obscénités. « Des paillettes dans la bibliothèque ! Il y en a au moins pour trois semaines de nettoyage ! »

Gabriel partit d'un rire immense.

« Elle te plaît, la nouvelle déco ? »

« JE VAIS TE METTRE DANS LE MIXEUR, TE RÉDUIRE EN PURÉE ET TE SERVIR EN TOURTE A TOUTE LA GARNISON ! »

« Luci, sauve-moi ! » pleurnicha le Messager en se pendant au bras de son grand frère. « …Luci ? »

L'Étoile du Matin avait l'air si bizarre que Raphaël en oublia son envie folle d'étriper son petit frère et s'approcha avec un air anxieux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vous aime tous les deux » lâcha Lucifer sans prévenir.

Ses deux cadets le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. Raphaël posa sa paume sur le front de l'Étoile du Matin.

« Pas de fièvre » fit-il avec incrédulité.

« Oyez, oyez braves gens ! » s'écria Gabriel tout aussi stupéfait. « Aujourd'hui vient de se produire un miracle, Luci le snobinard a fait une déclaration d'amour à Raphaël le grincheux ! »

Le guérisseur lança un regard tout à fait _meurtrier _à son jeune frère.

« Je peux savoir _qui_ tu traites de grincheux, au juste ? » grinça-t-il.

Gabriel loucha et tira la langue.

« Raph le Rabat-joie ! » lança-t-il.

Raphaël lui plongea dessus. Gabriel esquiva de justesse et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en éclatant de rire.

« Je ne suis PAS un rabat-joie ! ET TU VA ME NETTOYER CES PAILLETTES ! » rugit le guérisseur en se ruant à la poursuite du Messager.

Lucifer sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux.

Si seulement ses petits frères savaient ce qu'il avait accepté de faire pour les protéger.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu vraiment le choix.

Il était leur aîné, après tout.

Par amour pour ses cadets, il pouvait bien aller en Enfer.


End file.
